This project is conducting a series of studies on the relationship between firearms, efforts at firearms control, and patterns of criminal violence. To date, we have collected data on the determinants of death rates from robbery, the age and origin of guns confiscated in major cities and the impact of special efforts to enforce the federal prohibition of unauthorized interstate shipment of guns to a major American city. A series of research reports will be issued over the next twenty-four months. The project is scheduled to run through June, 1978.